disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Hook/Gallery
Images of Captain Hook. Animation and comics peterpan-disneyscreencaps-4636.jpg|Captain Hook and Peter Pan Captain-Hook-s-Shell-Collection-jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-20674804-800-450.jpg|Hook and Smee in Jake and the Never Land Pirates 280030 95d45319.jpg|Captain Hook with Peter Pan DonaldandHook.jpg|Captain Hook with Donald Duck in House of Mouse Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2328.jpg|Captain Hook and Mr. Smee Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7973.jpg|Captain Hook battling Peter Pan 123921 0490023 pre.jpg|Captain Hook with Mr. Smee and the Octopus Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8224.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-6711.jpg|Captain Hook defeated again with his crew chased away by the octopus Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2216.jpg|Captain Hook fighting the Octopus in Return to Neverland Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-4849.jpg|Captain Hook fighting the Crocodile Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1908.jpg|Captain Hook with Smee in Return to Never Land Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-4896.jpg|Captain Hook and Tick-Tock the Crocodile Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-2237.jpg|Captain Hook visualized as a codfish by the Octopus Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8167.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8169.jpg|Captain Hook inside the Crocodile Char 37710 thumb.jpg|Captain Hook in Raw Toonage VkDvxHT3mCrRH8CIszSwwNNNJXw.jpg|Captain Hook with Tick-Tock Croc in Jake and the Never Land Pirates Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-3605.jpg|Captain Hook facepalm 6518.Corey 2D00 Burton 2D00 2.jpg|Captain hook and Mr. Smee with Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully Captain-hook1.jpg|Captain Hook looking in his telescope 26-mmpvisuals-17.jpg|Captain Hook's promotional poster for Disneyland Paris Captain Hook.jpg|Captain Hook in the Peter Pan comic book adaptation Jake-and-the-neverland-pirates.jpg|Captain Hook and Jake Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4630.jpg|Captain Hook With Jane In Return to Never Land 126795 0042 ful.jpg|Hook Reunites With Peter Rtn-05.jpg Captain-Hook-and-Tinkerbell-peter-pan-6497219-464-352.jpg|Captain Hook with Tinkerbell peterpan66.gif Clipjune1012.gif peterpan72.gif|"Smeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" peterpan38.gif peterpan37.gif Captain_Hook-1.png Captain_Hook-2.png Peter_Pan_Gang-1.png Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-2029.jpg|Captain Hook fighting with Peter Pan Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8020.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6130.jpg|Captain Hook: "Godd heavens Run Run for you lifes. It's a Little girl." Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6346.jpg|Hook attacking Jane Jakepirates1.jpg|Hook and his crew with Jake and His Buddies Band small.JPG|Captain Hook Playing Music 1597072400.jpg Jakepirates1 (2).jpg|Captain Hook with his old enemige Peter, Smee and Jake and his crew 12912-1-3-218.jpg cap993preview.jpg|Captain Hook Looking Jane hooksme2.gif|Captain Hook and Mr. Smee capitogancho.jpg|Models for Captain Hook's appearance in Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings Untitled-1.jpg|Promo of Hook from the rear. Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2106.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2258.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2363.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2377.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2320.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2278.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2439.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2410.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2462.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2456.jpg peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-625.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-628.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2530.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2519.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2502.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2497.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2673.jpg peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-15_tn.jpg peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-622.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-624.jpg 0103.gif 3649536546 5d35a6763f o.jpg Captain-Hook-captain-hook-2284894-1024-768.jpg Peterpan-coloring-pages-21.gif 3bc70191e2c6.jpg Captain Hook's design for Jake and the Never Land Pirates.jpg|Captain Hook's design for Jake and the Never Land Pirates 0035.gif Neverland5.gif WaltDisneysCaptainHook&PeterPan-page.jpg Dtu-supervillains.jpg|Captain Hook with Pete, The Witch, Madam Mim, Big Bad Wolf and The Beagle Boys peterpan2-disneyscreencaps_com-3180.jpg 11607250 1 x.jpg|The Animation of Hook in Return to Never land 720006_main.png Disney return-to-neverland-.jpg CaptainHookDisneyFaries.jpg Peterpan202.jpg Moby Duck 1.jpg wallpaper_710047_640x480.jpg Captain Hook promo image.jpg Tatouage-capitaine-crochet.png Hookk.png wallpaper_710041_1280x1024.jpg My Art 2012.jpeg 0736430296.01.S006.LXXXXXXX.jpg|Captain Hook in A Skipping Day 15957capthook.jpg Peterpan-coloring-pages-30.gif Hook and Sharky and Bones.PNG Captain Hook with Sharky and Bones.JPG Captain Hook without his hat-1-.png Captain Hook at the helm of the Jolly Roger-1-.png Captain Hook with Izzy's Puzzle Box.JPG Captain Hook with his fly swater hook.JPG Captain Hook with a basket ball.JPG Captain Hook trying to steel the Dassel Diamond.JPG tick tock croc hookand smee.jpg|Hook ,Smee andTick Tock Croc Hook and smee.jpg hook and jake.jpg|Hook and Jake Hook_Smee2.jpg crocodileandcaptainhook.png Hook and smee aboard the Jolly Roger.png Hook and croc.jpg Hook and croc2.jpg HoilldayTreasure.jpg 640px-Wikia-Visualization-Add-6.png IbcLoUgOyx39iS.png Ibt8Y9VlxwDP0n.png IVFmQVY4UHiHL.png yhst-130817123929166_2232_38473720.jpg sharky and hook.png|Sharky and Hook Hook crew.png|Bones , Sharky and Hook Jake and the Never Land Pirates Night of the Golden Pirate Pumpkin.jpg|Hook with Smee Hook in seahorse round up.jpg 12912-1-33.jpg 640px-Jolly Roger crew and the pirate code scroll.jpg Captain Hook's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Captain Hook's One Villain dollar bill Hook_Smee4.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Jake Saves Bucky 2012 DVDRip tinymoviez single link.jpg|Hook and Smee on Top of Skull Rock Jake and Hook's crew.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6036.jpg peterpan-coloring-pages-35.gif HookMaleficent.jpg|Hook with Maleficent (House of Mouse) peterJakecrewhooksmee.jpg|Smee, Izzy, Skully, Jake, Cubby, Peter and Hook 322px-4covlarge.jpg PeterandhookPPATP.jpg|Captain Hook with Peter and The Crocodile Hook Surprise Package.jpg CapitanGarfio.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube15.jpg|Captain Hook in Electric Holiday Peter-Pan-Screencap-peter-pan-1726597-768-576.jpg|Smeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! Peter-Pan-Screencap-peter-pan-1726603-768-576.jpg|Hook swimming for his life Peter-Pan-Screencap-peter-pan-1726604-768-576.jpg|"Woaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" Peter-Pan-Screencap-peter-pan-1726625-768-576.jpg|"Why, you dodgering imbecile! I..." 8fe1f6bd92656726f0ed402f7df4639a468aafb1.jpg|Captain Hook Saving by Jake and his Crew CHooks_Hooks.jpg Peter&Hook.png Hook and Smee with the shell collection.JPG|Hook with his shell collection Hook covered in seashells.JPG|Hook with seashells on his face Video games 61171120100605_024957_8_big.jpg|Hook and Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 61171120100107_230649_11_big.jpg|Captain Hook hold Tinker Bell and a stooting star in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Captain hook-kh.jpg|Captain Hook in Kingdom Hearts RoboHook.jpg|Captain Hook's robotic wasteland counterpart in a cutscene from Epic Mickey Pct2048 copy-4c31775a23.jpg|Captain Hook Solution-bbs-ventus-monde10-07.png|Captain Hook in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep kinect-disneyland-adventures.jpg|Captain Hook's meet and greet in Kinect Disneyland Adventures kinect-disneyland-adventures-e3-2011-screenshots.png.jpeg|Captain Hook's boss battle for Kinect Disneyland Adventures Hook Villain'sRevenge.png|Captain Hook in Disney's Villains' Revenge Disney-Universe hook bonusLG.jpg|The Captain Hook Cotume in Disney Universe Riku&GarfioKH.png|Captain Hook and Riku In Kingdom Hearts Solution-bbs-ventus-monde10-09.png|Captain Hook's defeat (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Char 58894 thumb.jpg Kh-neverland-09.png Gsdx 20120305131407.jpg Gsdx 20120228021102.jpg Gsdx 20120228021056.jpg Gsdx 20120228021008.jpg Gsdx 20110516155127 550x413.jpg Kh-neverland-48.png Kh-neverland-34.png Kh-neverland-05.png Gsdx 20120228021041.jpg Gsdx 20120228021011.jpg 95605 full.jpg Img4835 02.jpg kh-neverland-25.png kh-neverland-26.png kh-neverland-27.png kh-neverland-46.png kh-neverland-47.png 122768 full.jpg KDHCaptain Hook ADA-82.png 69425oewo9.jpg Gsdx 20120727032125.jpg Gsdx 20120727021233.jpg Gsdx 20120727032111.jpg Gsdx 20120727021228.jpg Gsdx 20120727021316.jpg Gsdx 20120727021257.jpg Gsdx 20120727021706.jpg Gsdx 20120727021703.jpg gsdx_20120727032203.jpg gsdx_20120727021707.jpg gsdx_20120727022912.jpg gsdx_20120727022914.jpg gsdx_20120727022916.jpg Animatronic Hook.png|Animatronic Hook Pete Pan vs Animatronic Hook.png|Pete Pan vs Animatronic Hook EMPtraits Scar CHMALFIECENT.jpg| Epic Mickey stained-glass portrait of Captain Hook Disney parks and other live appearances OldDisneylandPhotoOfHook.jpg|An early costumed version of Hook. 4104087713_e3c6c76241.jpg|Captain Hook in the Magic Kingdom show Dream Along with Mickey 4593423675_264a5d3553.jpg|Captain Hook topiary 3444697061_4e7e4924fd.jpg|Captain Hook with Smee at one of the Disney Parks 40705.jpg|Captain Hook and some other Disney Villains at one of the Disney Parks Obraz 297.jpg|Captain Hook and The Queen in the Magic Kingdom parade, SpectroMagic, in what is not their natural outfits 3767202749_ab7b8d3a68.jpg|Captain Hook in the Disney park ride Peter Pan's Flight pp05.jpg|Captain Hook with Mr. Smee in Peter Pan to the Rescue in Disneyland Paris 3316516295_4b3586b52b_b.jpg|Hook fighting Peter Pan at one of the Disney Parks 1019AW_643KP_4B_500w.jpg|Captain Hook and his Pirates on the Disney Cruise Line 1047084081_13521af56d.jpg|Captain Hook in Fantasmic! in the Disney Parks 4945338429_315d329ba3_m.jpg|Captain Hook with Mr. Smee and Wendy in One Man's Dream II at Tokyo Disneyland 4953326790_cc6c2ce2e1_m.jpg|Captain Hook in One Man's Dream II at Tokyo Disneyland 3372938082_bde138d131_m.jpg|Captain Hook in Disney on Ice 3372119781_e8d0a302aa_m.jpg|Captain Hook vs. Peter Pan in Disney on Ice 3017704660_694b93b78d_z.jpg|Captain Hook get eaten by the Crocodile in Disney on Ice 5563063849 16128b7423 z.jpg|Captain Hook in Disney Junior Live on Stage Disneyjr hook smee 2 500.jpg|Captain Hook with Smee in Disney Junior Live TheHouseMeetstheMouse2.jpg|Mickey, Minnie, Captain Hook and Baloo in "Full House". Capitan Garfio.jpg|Captain Hook at one of the Disney Parks Hook.PNG Disney 2008 0522.JPG IMG 2267.PNG|Captain Hook in the Spectromagic Parade lkb hook flowergarden.jpg|Captain Hook bush in a Disney park Dd19-1.jpg Dd21-1.jpg Once Upon a Time TheHook.png|Hook's hook in Once Upon a Time 640px-Robert Carlyle and Colin O'Donoghue as Ruplestiltskin and Captain Hook on Once Upon A Time S02E04 Crocodile.png Colin O'Donoghue as Captain Hook on Once Upon A Time S02E04 Crocodile 5.png 640px-Robert Carlyle and Colin O'Donoghue as Ruplestiltskin and Captain Hook on Once Upon A Time S02E04 Crocodile 3.png 640px-Colin O'Donoghue as Captain Hook on Once Upon A Time S02E04 Crocodile 6.png 640px-Tumblr mcdg03xnBi1rel7ybo1 1280.png 640px-Hook 204.png 640px-Once Upon a Time 2x05.png|Emma, Mary Mulan and Aurora Meets Hook 640px-Tumblr mc99nwTnLX1qkc8gxo1 1280.jpg Tumblr md1cxbXOFL1rrdl6zo1 1280.jpg IntoTheDeepPromo17.jpg 209QueenCora16.jpg Tumblr mefnbyY7St1rgz4u4o1 500.jpg 640px-Cora and Hook.jpg 640px-Arrival at Stroybrooke.png 210 promopic 07 Hook.jpg 210 promopic 10 CoraHook.jpg 439px-HookwithGun.jpg Coloring Pages 0005.gif 0006.gif 0015.gif 0019.gif 0021.gif 0022.gif 0024.gif 0025.gif 0027.gif 0028.gif Merchandise Captain hook plush.jpg|Captain Hook plush Captain Hook with sword plush.jpg 6387047530039.jpg 0cbf 12.jpg $(KGrHqVHJC8E7y5+)EoIBO96DYZSJw~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqJHJBYE8e5i)mF(BPKMC9Uhw!~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqF,!mEE1FwHMCG3BNeZILDGo!~~0 12.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!hgE7j6BKhl0BO5nCl,ilg~~60 3.jpg !B7oyO0gCWk~$(KGrHqYOKo4Ey+jCzINcBM0)MeJC)Q~~ 3.jpg $(KGrHqZHJC!E7zBE+CK(BPG18K6!D!~~60 12.jpg $(KGrHqVHJ!0E7))OE+hVBPFjyJClig~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqZHJBgE7)tnv!D3BPG)mEHrGw~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqV,!lEE7scsZ5ZcBPI0o!SUDg~~60 12.jpg $(KGrHqJHJB!E8e782CmdBPLIMgkBGg~~60 3.jpg Disneyvillains10.jpg W5260-Jake-and-Never-Land-Pirates-Pirate-Packs-d-1.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates plushs.png Spin prod 630823801.jpg Captain Hook Pin.jpg 4cec49bdd2f08 189112n.jpg|McDonald's Captain Hook Spyglass peter+pan+011.jpg|Captain Hook snowglobe thumbnail.jpg|McDonald's Captain Hook Toy for Return to Neverland $(KGrHqJ,!nwE-wqtg63KBP1(yGqE5Q~~60_57.jpg 3340239970 e9e77ba03c m.jpg 3338782234 52919fdcf8 m.jpg 7409055330189.jpg Hood WDCC 01.jpg|WDCC 1259039300005-1.jpg Hook and croc again.jpg Captain Hook with his Croc surprise Christmas present pin.jpg GROLSDC12_-_Kidnapped.jpg mew1F1FKcRy6fWOdcOSwvyw.jpg Peter Pan 3-D Plate It's The Croc!.jpg Fct 84bb8e1ab635a39.jpg dl_fa_hook_smee.jpg|Hook and Smee Peter pan 55th Anniverary Disneyland pin $T2eC16JHJG8E9nyfmI4BBQdK8MREHQ~~60 12.JPG peter pansnowglobe.jpg 336px-695457055 3de217d503.jpg|A Peter Pan postcard from Disneyland Paris Tinkerbell Puppet Pin.JPG Pin33616.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Peter Pan